Petal Sprout
Petal Sprout is plant pony that is a villain that serves the Lord of Chaos. Personality He is carefree and playful with a habit of teasing others. Skills He is described by Heartbeat as being a weakling between the villains, not being much stronger than a Changeling. Petal Sprout can also merge with the ground to quickly travel to a new location. He can create and remotely communicate with near-identical clones of himself, which can absorb a being's energy. He is able to plant these clones on the bodies of others in the form of spores, which are undetectable even to Heartbeat. Once activated, these spores grow into a white mass which surrounded the individuals they formed on and absorb their energy while restricting their movements. The clones can also use this stolen energy to replenish an ally's energy supply by attaching themselves to him or her. Description in the Series Background He was once captured and imprisoned in Tartarus. After the Lord of Chaos conquered Tartarus, he was released, but later was captured again and put in the prison-book, from where he escapes when the Lord of Chaos takes some of the life cells. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Discuss Between Regents", he appears to Ulysses while he is grounded by the Lord of Chaos, bringing news about the summit of regents. Then, while Ulysses and Adagio infiltrates inside the Tower of Iron, Petal Sprout emerges in the conference room. In “The Power of the Regents”, after emerging in the conference room, Petal Sprout told the regents that Ulysses was somewhere around. After revealing himself, Aspen grabbed his neck, asked him about the whereabouts of Ulysses, and threatened to use force. Petal Sprout mockingly replied that he would give a hint, which prompted the king, angered, to tighten his grip on his neck. With his neck snapped, Petal Sprout collapsed on the floor and was presumed to be dead by everyone in the vicinity. After Ulysses had been struck by Mystic Heart's vapour nature, Petal Sprout's clones, which had secretly been implanted on everyone in the meeting hall before Aspen's attack, activated. The clones leached some of Mystic Heart's chakra while binding the Trottinghan guards, Green Spear, the regents and everyone else. One of the clones then jumped onto Ulysses and gave him the absorbed energy, allowing him to use an arm of the Warrior of Dark Light to escape from Mystic Heart. The clones were later successfully neutralised by everyone present at the time of their release. In “Declarion of War”, Petal Sprout appears before his the Lord of Chaos after he called him, revealing he resurrected him as he still needed him for one mission that can put him in advantage in the upcoming war. In “The Key of the Seal”, it is revealed that Kelp's decapitated body was actually Petal Sprout, having switched after Kelp put Hawthorn unconscious. The General of Chaos later came to retrieve his body, saying as a plant, Petal Sprout could be revived as long they had a piece of him. In “The Strange Disease”, it’s revealed that exists thousands of clones of Petal Sprout ready to the war. In "The War Begins", Petal Sprout's clones start to mobilize through the underground. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", due to the information they got from the infiltration team, The Second Unit, led by Obsidian Blade, as well as elements from the Fifth Unit, unearth and attack a detachment of Petal Sprout soldiers travelling directly underneath them. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", his clones fights the Second Unit. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Petal Sprout's clones arrive by sea to face the First Unit. In "Battleground", the clones are seen battling both the First and the Second Units. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", by the end of the day, it's revealed that aproximately half of the clone army was dizimated. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", during the night, the clones used their transforming abilities to sneak behind enemy lines disguised as allied warriors in order to kill various members of the Alliance and cause conflict among the opposition. However, assuming the identity of Rainbow Dash to go after medical members, one of the clones was found out and stopped by Cherry Blossom. In "The Other Jinchuiki", five clones found Hawthorn, but they are destroyed as colateral damage due to Larch's Tailed Beast Bomb. In "Reinforcements Arrive", one infiltrated clone is identified by Star and dealt with by Luna. Beyond the First, the Second and the Third Unit are seen fighting them. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", it's revealed they are almost exterminated. In "The Beginning of the End", with Grogar weakened after the tailed beasts were extracted from him, Hepheus enacted his trump card. With this, Petal Sprout suddenly emerged from underground and restrained him. As he began to meld with half of Grogar's body, Hepheus was able to force Grogar into giving him the wild energy stored in him. With Hepheus' power now stronger, Petal Sprout attempts to retrieve Grogar's control over the Nothingness Realm until Blue, Heartbeat and Shining intervene. Once more melds with Grogar's body, using his body to battle his the three and noting that his merger was the only thing keeping Grogar alive. While both sides were at a stalemate, the Demonic Statue emerged from Grogar's body, quickly being teleported. Afterwards, Petal Sprout again attempted to take the control over the Nothingness Realm. Grogar, managing to resist Petal Sprout's control, told Shining to destroy him. As Hepheus faced off against the tailed beasts, a clone appears and Hepheus severes his right foreleg to replace his own. After Hepheus succeeds in subduing the tailed beasts and prepares to remove the Eight and Nine-Tails from their respective jinchuriki, the clone suggests that Hepheus instead start with the One-Tail for better efficiency, to which the General agrees on. The clone subsequently questioned why Strongpaw had been fighting to help Shukaku, despite the fact that he was no longer his jinchuriki. Hepheus asked him about another battle and he reassured the General that the insides were good. He approached another clone on top of the giant statue, saying that Star stubbornly clung to life by nature of being an alicorn, but would be dead soon enough, after losing his tailed beast. In "On the Brink of Death", standing to face Heartbeat, Blue and Shining in battle, Petal Sprout complained about the trio's stubbornness before Strongpaw arrived along with Twilight and a dying Star to their location. Petal Sprout managed to steal Kurama's other half when Heartbeat tried to transfer him into Star, thus becoming his jinchūriki. Soon afterwards, Petal Sprout was joined by Hepheus who complained about having to come all the way there. In "A Team Linked by Blood", as Petal Sprout attempted to return to Hepheus, bringing with him the darker Kurama, Grogar overpowered him, keeping him merged to his body and he spoke with and subsequently attacked the General. As Shining and now Star Shield were determined to save Star, the two use their respective disappearance spell to send Star to the Nothingness Realm and soon afterwards Star Shield as well. Once there, under watch of Twilight, Star Shield proceeded to transfer the darker Kurama into Star. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", after Hepheus managed to teleport himself to the Nothingness Realm, he overpowered Star Shield, allowing Petal Sprout to regain control of Star Shield's body. Using Star Shield's power, Petal Sprout returns with Hepheus. When Hepheus began casting the Eternal Nightmare Curse, Petal Sprout was unaffected and the clone who was dealing with the Alliance abruptly stopped fighting and noted that his job was done before unceremoniously ejecting Discord from his body, noting that he no longer had a need for him either. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", after the curse ended, Hepheus managed to confront Star and his family, but was stabbed from behind by Petal Sprout, who admonished a confused and shocked Hepheus for believing that he was any different than Star Shield and that he himself couldn't be used. Then, Petal Sprout proceeded to spread all over Hepheus' body as the latter screamed in anguish, whilst forcing the energy of the ones caught in the curse out from the ground and having Hepheus absorb it, turning him into a gargantuan blob. When it was completely covered by Petal Sprout, Hepheus' body shrunk and changed, becoming a new body for the Lord of Chaos. In "The End of the War", when the Lord of Chaos is sealed away, his body, who is Petal Sprout, is also sealed along with Ten-Tails' husk. Once the curse is broken, the remaining clones are defeated. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Jinchuriki